Patent Document 1 discloses a technique relating to a digital panorama x-ray imaging device. This device comprises a rotary means, an image storage means, and an image processing means. The rotary means integrally rotates an X-ray source and an X-ray image detection section, which are arranged opposite to each other across a subject, around the subject. The image storage means sequentially stores image information obtained by the X-ray image detection section as a frame image. The image processing means sequentially derives image information from the image storage means at predetermined time intervals, and adds the information of each image while shifting the information of each image by a predetermined distance to form a panoramic image.